reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Tesoro Azul
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = Hideout |territory = Nuevo Paraiso |region = Punta Orgullo |location = |inhabitants = |image2 = File:Rdr_tesoro_azul_map.jpg }} (or Blue Treasure) is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Punta Orgullo region of the Nuevo Paraiso territory. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' It functions as an outlaw hideout, but only following the completion of the Vincente de Santa mission "The Demon Drink", which ends in this location. The final segment of the Stranger side-mission "Funny Man" takes place in this location. ''Outlaws to the End'' It is featured in the Outlaws to the End Co-op mission "Ammunition". ''Undead Nightmare'' During the Undead Nightmare, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. A total of 3 survivors are found here, including Julian Coronado and Selestino Herrada, as well as Victor Ortega who, somewhat ironically considering the criminal pasts of his fellow survivors, is a member of the Federales. Due to the gates blocking the roads, Tesoro Azul is one of the few settlements that doesn't have horsemen riding through. Layout A main feature of the Tesoro Azul locations is the fortified ruins of a Catholic mission. Nearly every building with a working door in Tesoro Azul has a chest containing cash. The mission building itself even has a second chest on the roof, which can be accessed via a ladder inside the building (this is the same location the player will find Jimmy Saint). Multiplayer *In Multiplayer Free Roam, the High Power Pistol is located here in a chest on top of the mission building. Use the ladder inside to reach it. It is possible to walk through the gates unharmed, as long as you don't attack any of the banditos. *Five whores are located inside. 50 bonus xp is rewarded for each surviving whore, however the players gain $10 (10 exp) each for shooting and killing them during the mission. Out of the mission, they only count for 1 exp. *Several glitches occur post patch 1.02, including glitching bodies. See video. *The hideout starts out with several banditos holding up the town. Three extra waves of reinforcements will show up when their numbers are around three or four remaining. Of the reinforcements, there will be banditos on horseback who will circle the town and throw fire bottles, as well as banditos, including Benito Penagarza, who throw knives at the player. The knives will result in an instant kill on the player and can be thrown very accurately by NPC enemies from very far away. The knife throwers usually can be differentiated by their lack of wearing hats. Also listen closely — one can usually hear the knife coming. *The best strategy is to snipe the town from a rock vantage point before entering. Take out the guards on top of buildings as well as at the front gate before entering. Make your way towards the church building, which has the high powered pistol on the roof. This is a good place to make a stand as you won't have to worry about ammo. Continue taking out the bandits and use dead eye to take out the fire bottles and knife throwers when they show up. With enough practice, this can be an effective strategy. Just watch your mini-map as banditos will climb up and shoot you if you aren't paying attention. Rewards Upon completion, the player receives the Double-action Revolver, money, and either fame or honor. It is not necessary to save the soldier from being killed to complete the hideout. Trivia *Some of the rebels include a priest and several women. Gallery File:Rdr_tesoro_azul_2.jpg|The deadly courtyard of Tesoro Azul. tesoroazul.jpg|John Marston wearing the Reyes' Rebels Outfit at the east entrance of Tesoro Azul. tesoroazul2.jpg|Gun fight in the courtyard rdr_tesoro_azul 3.jpg tesoroPosse.jpg|A posse goes through Tesoro Azul File:Rdr_demon_drink00.jpg rdr_tesoro_azul 4.jpg Video 300px|left Achievement ''Red Dead Redemption'' The hideout is associated with the following achievements: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- Category:Redemption Locations Category:Hideouts Category:Nuevo Paraiso Category:Punta Orgullo